siouxsiefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Molokaicreeper/So kitties and digital media don't mix...
__TOC__ The unfortunate happens... It was around November when I decided to get my 4 year old son a classic game by Humongous Entertainment called "Freddy Fish and The Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds", and I had just unwrapped the CD. I usually copy the CD to my computer immediately, but go the extra mile and make a CD image file in the Mac to play it without the need of CD. So while I was copying the image into a separate CD, Kairy the cat comes and finds that she loves the smell of the brand new CD media. For some reason Kairy the cat thinks that brand new digital media content smells "really good", and had been wanting to get her paws (or shall I say claws) on brand new digital media material. I had been careful in the past, for the most part. But this day I took my eyes off the case and CD for about 30 seconds. While the case was opened, Kairy the cat decides to scratch the CD with her claws... I very gently said: "no kitty no, whatever did you do? :(" well the smilie indicates how sad I was... in my mind I still thought "maybe it's nothing", it wasn't!... But Kairy the cat looked at me with those innocent eyes that I.... well... Oh, no, no... The 3/4 inch single scratch made the CD difficult to read in both of my computers. So I stuffed Kairy the cat into.... LOL NO! Never! I gently grabbed her and put her in the other side of the bed, I happened to be with my laptop. Well, Kairy the cat doesn't know the wrong things she does, because I don't do much when she makes her little mistakes, here and there. But there goes a collectible CD that's completely out of print :( <--- is this smilie good enough to explain how sad I am...? What does this have to do with Siouxsie? Eh, yeah, which brings me to what I decided to write this blog in the first place. Eh, Downside Up... is brand new from Amazon and well, it was - shall I say, a bit costly? It's digital media, and it smells really nice! Imagine what happened when Kairy the cat and Downside Up met... well, Kairy the cat has been looking for it since it came in the mail. To do the same thing to it? I dunno... I've had it in a box with all my Siouxsie CDs, keeping it from her and not to mention, my 4 year old son who can't wait to get his little fingers on it as well. What's with digital media and cats (and kids), am I missing something? It sits inside two postal bubble wrap plastic bags, and a single transparent green bag that says "WARNING: THIS BAG IS NOT A TOY"... unfortunately Kairy the cat and my son Alex can't read that. Well, Kairy the cat somehow still smells the digital media through 3 bags. She conquered (it) but not in the way that I thought she would... she was scratching the bags when I put it on my bed. Fortunately my plan worked, her claws didn't make it to the case, so she gave up and laid on top of it. My sweet Kairy the cat... Category:Blog posts